Deadsun Myth
Hello. If you are reading this then let me warn you, this may give you nightmares for months. I captured this whole story from my grandfather in March 20th 2005 and the story was from October 29th 1943. So with some nightmare fuel ready, here we go. In 1943, a teenager named Jack Wuazonul or by his shortened version, J-W who lives in Cordova TN, got Gumdellie Cancer from toxic air in a building he was not suppose to go. He was sent to the hospital from a Cancer fixer into a expiremental human. They named him. EXPIREMENT-2 and was ready. They used special machinery to eject his old DNA and implanted unknown blobby like DNA. They named the blobby substance, Ectoueasnone, or by its real name, Ectoplasm. The results caused him to disapear in 1 nanosecond. Then the doctors heard a screeching laugh. They had to check. On the hallway of the office, it went very dark, and a storm was coming. Later they saw a ghostly shadow and a scary devil face on the hallway. The doctors got murdered by it. During the murder, my grandfather renamed EXPIREMENT-2 to Deadsun. Before we continue with the creepypasta, I wanna teach you what Gumdellie Cancer is. G.N.D.M Acid Cancer, or as its cheesy name, Gumdellie Cancer, is a virus caught from very extreme posionus smells causing the lungs to turn yellow and purple. After that the lungs shrink and grow a special yellowish cancer we know. Back to the story. Deadsun later haunted the hallways of the hospital causing nightmare fuel, and death. Acosionly, he would possess acouple of corpses making zombie like ragdoll devils to kill more patients and doctors. All the people escaped the office on October 10th 1943. After that, a Religion Master and lots of carpenters, shut down the hospital to get rid of the soul. But later on the 29th, the wooden doors cracked and now it became from a doctor's office to a haunted building. Whoever goes in there after 10 minutes will get chased by the ghost, dying in depression and Ectoplasm Infection (meaning the Ghostly Matireal getting all over your organs). But later in the 50's, a futristic army group called D.D.C (Death Destoryer Clan) joined in to defeat this ghost, which was easy with their AK-47s and others. But he would respawn everyday. Now if you were a ghost hater, and a brave soilder, this would be perfect. In 1974, during the 40th Deadsun War, one soilder captured a photo of Deadsun (shown on this part of the Wikia Page) which looks haunting and pretty much a shadowy version of SCP-173 and The Hidden. That was the story. If I ever made another creepypasta, it will be a sequel to this one. For now, the ghostly villian still attacks ever since the recent 2005 one, Deadsun War 124. So good night, and die. Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll